


Про иллюзии, решетки и росу

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Survival, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Среди ярнамитов нет истины. Среди охоты и чумы все дозволено. Среди безумия и чудовищ есть способ оставаться сохранить рассудок. А помнить возможное осуждение - лишь помеха попытке не сойти с ума._______________________[There are no truth among the Yarhnamites, among the plague is everything permitted. There is the way to save themselves among the madness and monsters. But remember a probably shame is just a barrier not to come insane.]
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye





	Про иллюзии, решетки и росу

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Affligere.
> 
> Иви и Джейкоб — в ковенанте Эйлин, ремесло по наследству, Церковь Исцеления — похлеще тамплиеров, поэтому Фраи здесь примерно с теми же целями, что и в Лондоне.

Кукла поклонилась двум закрывшим глаза фигурам:  
— Позволь моей силе стать твоей…  
Шатаясь, охотники поднялись с уже распределенными отголосками. У фигуры пониже звякнула почти пустая лента с патронами (всегда парочка на всякий случай), у той, что чуточку выше, чуть не выпал из рук молот. На белоснежную лилию у Мастерской упала алая капля с чьего-то рукава. Фигуры заглянули внутрь. Пусто.  
— Нет, — раздался звонкий женский голос с гладким произношением.  
— Ну, тогда пора глянуть дальше, и все, — попытался выказать бодрость мужской.  
Охотница кивнула.  
Устало обходя сад, они остановились у кованой ограды в самом углу: теперь можно отдохнуть. Как же сильно хочется не повторять этот обход раз за разом! Как же долго приходится готовиться к той толике свободы посреди Охоты и чумы!  
— Иви…  
— Теперь все, Джейкоб. Теперь все…  
Можно _отдохнуть_.  
Охота не любит показывать лиц, охотники прячут их, хотя бы из-за жуткой вони, а Фраи наконец-таки снимают клювы-маски. Сейчас можно смотреть друг на друга сколько хочешь.  
Они давно знают, где именно.  
Еще до чумы им было мало только этого.  
До чумы они лишь играли в будущих, обычных охотников, которых строго тренирует отец, и для которых Охота — ограниченное ночами дело, а безумные — исключение. Еще до чумы они научились скрывать, что происходит в их комнате, пока отец спит после ночи бдения.  
А после боя жизнь кажется красочней, роса на деревьях, в глухом углу сада, блестит ярче, лилии — в разы белее вышивки на одеянии фанатиков-карателей, а сияние желтеющей луны — нежнее и рассеянней. Особенно, когда никого не волнует, как судорожно звенят цепочки и пуговицы на застежках рубашек и жилеток, или как надсадно дышится после таких тяжелых стычек.  
Герман никогда здесь не бывает — слишком крутой склон для коляски. Кукла же, лишь едва научившись смеяться, играет с Посланниками снятой митенкой, явно знать не зная, каково искать озарения и убивать тех, кто поддался безумию раньше них.  
Иви отстраняется на секунду и, не отворачиваясь, на ощупь подставляет руку под капающую, с ближайшего куста, росу. Она дышит так часто, что из-под расстегнутой рубахи звякает значок охотницы на охотников. Лишь выпивая немного влаги, она на секунду прикрывает глаза. И тут же открывает. Потому что теперь можно целовать не сухими губами, пытаться выпутаться из этой таких ненужных сейчас рубахи и жилетки, подставлять под нервно облизанный рот (опять не можешь без этого, Джейкоб!) натертые лентой с патронами плечи, мять в ладони шнурок у брата на шее.  
Трость и молот, склянки, ножи, патроны — все загодя отложено в паре шагов.  
Когда раздеваешься здесь, все кажется мирным. А их «быстрее, быстрее, сколько ни дразнись, я разденусь быстрее» — старой и ставшей лишь детскими играми войной.  
Штаны приходится снимать осторожно, загоняя поглубже воспоминание когда же они могли это делать, не боясь болезненно задеть синие и фиолетовые следы на коже. От талии до колена — всюду следы от уколов: бешеная кровь сородичей, немного крови монашки, целительная кровослужебная кровь; любимая обманка у Иви — голубой эликсир (язык порой синеет от выпитых пузырьков), и стальной — у Джейкоба, попытки вырваться из жажды новых жертв, напившись успокоительного…

_Наши бедра в синяках  
Мы сгнием в кошмарных снах_

Холодно, но когда наконец-таки не чувствуешь извечной боли в мышцах — так даже лучше. Так даже проще.  
Проще сказать себе что бьет дрожь.  
Что дрожь — лишь от холода.  
Что от холода нужно как-то спасаться.  
А на деле спасаться нужно от кошмаров. И боли.  
А еще — от безумия.  
После горечи и соли в холодной крови груди Иви кажутся слаще, дрожь — сильнее, а прижимающая (ближе, ближе тут, черт возьми, холодно!) ладонь руку Джейкоба к талии — нежнее.

 _За тобой вот тень идет  
Кровь, безумье — смерть грядёт  
_  
Для того чтобы помнить, что рядом есть те, кто тебе извечно дороги способа лучше и не придумаешь.  
Иви чуть ли не готова укусить, целуя эту татуировку с вороном — нет, дело не только в том как ей важны охотники и ковенант, дело в сходящих с ума охотниках, под оружие которых им лезть раз за разом.  
Как же сильно они устали! Как же долго у них не было времени! Как же сильно это похоже на голод!  
Как же долго они ждали момента чтобы _смотреть_. Вот разноцветные синяки над коленками (сестренка исступленно вздрогнет, стоит коснуться губами, напоминает себе Джейкоб) и по бедрам, вот шрамы, вот у Иви будут следы от рук на пояснице, вот у Джейкоба след ногтей под крестом на плече.  
Но как ни крути, так в разы лучше. Всем плевать. Среди чумы их никто не осудит.  
То, как Иви отрывисто убирает руки с кованой ограды (как точно мастерская перенесла ее прочность в их сон!), задерживая поглаживающий живот большой палец брата (оставь, оставь уже наконец остальные четыре под ребрами!) напоминает о недостаточности друг другу. О том, что на смену безумию есть голод и жажда. Те самые, что хочется раздавить между прижимающимися друг к другу телами.  
— Будет холодно, — сообщает Иви очередной их позывной и опять сжимает ладонями прутья.  
Значит, им друг друга _помнить_ и _греть_.  
Но глаза Иви отражают полнолуние в расширенных зрачках, распахиваясь куда-то вверх, точно говоря с Великими: мне хорошо, с ним я ненадолго забуду про боль, вот сейчас мне ничего не помешает стонать его имя. На деле же просто хочется еще, не больше ни меньше.  
То, каково брату под ней, кажется ответом.  
Ведь Джейкоб точно готов прохрипеть почти в унисон, упираясь хребтиной в ограду, пытаясь насытиться их общим забвением с каждым толчком: вот мне досталось самое лучшее, любящее, упрямое, вот она, моя сестричка, что бы наши споры ни говорили, вот ее начинающаяся дрожь в теле у меня под ладонями…  
Пускай Великие и промолчат.  
Из-за резкого толчка даже грохочет решетка и приходится опускаться на землю, пока есть еще силы думать о сохранности этой самой решетки (а точнее — о том, чтобы никого _не потревожить_ ). Иви пытается склониться ближе, самая длинная выбившаяся прядь все равно не доходит до земли, из-за росы трава холодит коленки, ладоням жарко упираться Джейкобу в грудь — этот контраст запомнился с первых попаданий в сон, как и то что при уснувшей Кукле иногда можно кричать. Если рядом вдруг не окажется Германа. Скрип колес на каталке сегодня их не спугнет.  
Ладонь задевает краешек сапога. Осыпающийся вниз по дорожке мелкий гравий звякает об трость Иви.  
— Кха, — молниеносно выдыхает она и вздрагивает точно простреленная насквозь.  
Откидываясь на расстеленный плащ, пытаясь поднять на брата глаза, ей на миг хочется укрыть их обоих вторым плащом, точно одеялом и спать так тесно и непринуждённо, будто не было никогда их до основания разрушенного ведьмами дома.  
Задышав ровней, начав фокусировать взгляд, Охотница просит для себя единственный утешающий жест: мягко целует, зажимая мозолистую от молота ладонь между коленями. И без повязок ясно, как разнится дрожание их закрытых век. Джейкоб предпочитает не _замечать_ , забывать о секундной слабости, Иви при малейшей попытке открыть глаза жмурится ещё старательней, зная что они уже взрослые чтобы знать о происходящем вокруг _изнутри_.  
Черепа погибших собратьев давно убедили их, что видеть это можно и закрыв глаза.  
Так что лучше и не размыкать очерченных синюшной каймой бессонницы век.  
Она знает это, когда медленно отстраняется и кладет руку под голову.  
— Лучшие коленки — у моей сестренки, — слышит их тихую личную считалку Иви и лишь качает головой: какая разница, если мы уже давно все решили?  
В свое время она даже смутилась, услышав ее в первый раз. Теперь чувствуется лишь то, насколько Джейкоб ей в разы дороже того смущения.  
Давно это было, если вспоминать.  
Когда-то Джейкоб в шутку норовил клацнуть зубами у самого ее бедра, изображая чудовище. Обычно Иви потягивалась, лежа на боку и тихо смеясь — засосы и засосы, будут и будут, здесь их не заметят, отец спит, ему пока не до нас. Сейчас же приходится хлопать его по плечу: хватит, я иду одеваться.  
Кукла спит. Иви пытается умыться с кубка, что услужливо выливают из купальни Посланники. Кукла доверчиво откидывается на стену, стоит ей задремать. Им с Джейкобом удалось это увидеть лишь один раз. Теперь же они поскорее скрываются в глубине обсаженного (если вообще можно так говорить об иллюзорном оплоте) лилиями сада, стоит им вернуться.  
Иви выходит первая. И вовремя — этот зов отец учил их различать с малых лет.  
Теперь же всем все равно что они делали в охотничьем сне или в зачищенном от тварей домишке Запретного Леса.  
— Джейкоб, не заставляй меня ждать.  
— Иду, не ворчи так, сестренка!  
Колокол снова звенит.  
Присаживаясь у фонаря, они почти одновременно тянут руки.  
Призвавшие их просят смерти. Что ж, на пути к Кошмару Охотника проникнувшихся безумием сразят молот и трость-хлыст. Так быстрее.  
А затем — поиск тех, кто попал _не в тот сон_.  
Им не впервой оттуда выбираться.  
В кошмаре их встречает очередное чудовище. Перед битвой адски сильно хочется услышать собственный облегченный вздох.  
Тварь ревет и как обычно брызжет вонючей слюной.  
Если им придется погибнуть — и в посмертьи они не будут одни.  
Старые охотники шептались, что _здесь_ Охота продолжается вечно.  
А значит, они снова найдут способ эту вечность разделить.


End file.
